


It’s Weird to Have a Guy Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, Yeah it’s a slow fic, but don’t worry, itll come, you gotta Waits for the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micheal doesn’t tend to focus on when people stare at him, people do tend to do that a lot, but when he caught Rich staring it was rather odd.





	1. I Knew Hew Was a Furry

**Author's Note:**

> I hc book!Micheal to be Albino and that he’s Jewish. Yeah.......... ENJOY

I hold onto a tray of food I can’t really eat. The lump of bread is something I can eat but not the slices of ham smeared in “gravy.” I decide to just toss the tray all together. I let out an annoyed sigh as the sheet of plastic covered in gravy glides into the trash.

Making my way through a crowd of people I slide my headphones on and seat myself at a table in the corner. Scrolling through my iTunes library I find some Weezer to listen to. Next thing I know a girl sits at the table besides me. “You know what I hate?”  
I pause my music and slide my headphones off. “What do you hate?” I look over at the girl sitting besides me, she’s a slim Asian girl with black makeup smeared on her face. She’s wearing mostly fishnet and chains. She has one of those buzzed “butch” haircuts.   
“Your pussy white-boy friend,” she declares.  
“What did Jeremy do this time, Amanda?” I ask as I rub my fingers against my forehead. Amanda rolls her eyes so hard that I’m scared they might fall out her head.  
“I fucking caught him staring at my ass, AGAIN!”   
I laugh louder then I intend to and murmur, “What can I say? He likes girls with tails.” 

The thing about Amanda is that she not only goes around looking like a metal head’s wet dream she also wears an assortment of fox tails. She basically is still stuck in the early 2000s. Amanda smacks her hand against the rough table and huffs, “So he’s a furry? Fucking knew it.” She lets out a breathed laugh.  
“Mm, careful. If he hears you call him that he’ll write you a essay on how he’s not a furry.” 

We both laugh and continue to talk for awhile before she gets up after her girlfriend enters the lunchroom. She signals me off before she takes a running start into her girlfriend’s (much larger) arms. I huff a laugh and go back to my music. 

Not to long before Jeremy makes his way into lunchroom and takes his place next to me. He starts to ramble about Christen or about how someone’s ride something that involves Christen in someway, I can’t really tell anymore. I sit there and listen to him for while before I get an odd feeling. Someone’s staring at me.

I survey the crowd of kids piled at the few tables in here. I mean sure people do tend to stare at me, I mean I am an albino with an Afro. I do tend to stick out. But who’s staring at me? I continue to scan the crowd until I find the person staring at me. Rich Gornaski? As soon as he we lock eyes he jerks his head away and goes back to talking to the group at his table. “Huh...” I turn back to Jeremy and continue to listen to him ramble. 

. . .

Lunch ends and I make my way to my next class. I push past the crowd of kids as I make an attempt to not be late. I feel someone grab my arm and I stop, turning my body to face the person behind me who grabbed me. It’s Rich. We both stand there awkwardly for a moment before I decide to go back to walking to class. Rich walks besides me. 

It feels awkward to have him walk next to me, he even avoids kids so he can stay near me. He says something but I can’t hear him, so I take my headphones off. “What?” I ask trying to have him repeat himself.   
“Hey, can I ask you something?” He raises his voice slightly in some attempt to be louder then the surrounding noise.   
“Yeah, What is it?”  
“Well uh, can we talk after school? Near the Fire Station?” I scrunch my nose slightly as the odd request. He might be setting me up for some sort of trap. I could get jumped. He doesn’t look like he has any bad intent behind his request.   
“Sure...” I murmur as an attempt to agree. Rich’s face lights up and he rushes past the crowds of kids.

I reach class and take my seat, slightly confused on what just happened. Am I getting jumped? That would suck. Don’t really feel like getting my ass kicked. I would skip out on netting Rich but I parked in front of the Fire Station.


	2. How Excited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F*ggot slur is used

The bell rings and I see kids run for their class. Hope they have fun in the hall sweep. 

“Hey fuckey,” I hear someone say behind me. Turning around I see a weak looking black kid with messy and stringy dreads, Mark Jackson.  
“Hi dipshit!” I respond with while giving the largest smile I can. I haven’t seen Mark in awhile. He recently was in the school play so he got to skip 6th period. 

I look down and see him playing his Game Boy under his desk, like always. “You know I don’t think you’re going to pass if you never do your work,” I state.  
“Mr. Hanson never takes up work in class anyway so I can just do it at home.” He pauses for a moment before locking eye contact with me, still playing somehow. “Or I could just pay you to do it. I mean you did that for me junior year.”  
I let out the harshest groan I can manage with my throat. “Fuck you, if you’re gonna try to get me to do your work again then I’m gonna charge you more.”  
Mark scoffs, “what ever faggot, as long as you get me at least a c I’ll be fine.” 

The teacher walks in and addressed the class. I turn back around but keep my head turned to talk to Mark. “Hey so you think I’m gonna get jumped?”  
“Why would you get jumped?”  
“Rich asked me to meet him at the fire station.”  
Mark hacks a breath and says, “he asked you or he threatened you?”  
I stop for a moment and think. No, Rich didn’t sound threatening when he asked me. “No...he sounded excited.”  
“Like how excited? Did he sound really excited to suck your dick or really excited to kick your ass?” He goes back to having his eyes locked on his screen.  
“I mean, he was excited. He didn’t even seem like he was trying to threaten me...”

“Mell. Mell?” I hear Mr. Hanson call my name so I raise my hand.  
“Here.”

“So he’s trying to suck your dick,” Mark states.  
“No he’s not. Shut up!”  
Mark let’s out a hacked breath, I think he’s laughing. “He totally is.”  
“What ever.” 

. . .

Class soon ends and I make my way to the hall. As I push past kids I see Rich again, he doesn’t see me. It’s kinda funny seeing him around other seniors and seeing how short he is compared to everyone else. It’s also kinda funny thinking about him trying to fight me. I know he’d win because he is stronger then me but just imaging him trying to hit my face is funny. 

My next class is my last so after that I get to head to the fire station. 

I walk into class and set my backpack next to me. Knowing Rich is in this class is a little worrying. I get my books out and wait for the bell to ring. I look around and see Rich isn’t here. He’s normally here by now. He might be skipping.

The bell finally rings and a few more kids pile into the room. Guess Rich isn’t coming, and if he is he’s gonna get caught in the hall sweep. 

. . .

Class ends after a short period and I make my way through the hall and down the stairs. As I pass the concession stand I see Rich ahead of me. He’s heading for the back exit of the school. I follow him since I’m meant to meet him out there and I did park back there.

Once we both get outside I see him head for the fire station and I follow. He turns around after a few steps and his eyes widen. “Micheal!” He says and he rushed over to me. 

“Uh, hi Rich,” I say, awkwardly. He looks way to happy.  
“So how are you?” Rich asks me, still smiling.  
“I’m good...how are you?”  
“Oh I’m chill.”  
“So uh, what did you want to ask me?” Rich stand there for a moment, confused. He blinks a few times before his face lights up again. “Oh yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to go out...with me...”


End file.
